


Challenge Accepted

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec challenges Magnus for his title, Alec takes a line of men, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Dick riding, Edging, Exhibitionism, M/M, Magnus loves it, Magnus will always be Alec's#1, Malec along with a LOT of others, Malec making love, Missionary, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Alec, Sex Club, Sex Magic, The others are my oc's, Tim Tarquin the barman and Jeff belong to Accal1a and RedOrchid, Top 17 other guys, Top Magnus, Voyeurism, Who Am I Kidding?, Yeah I went there with 17, apart from Malec of course, be safe if you do, condoms!, do not try this at home, m/m+, malec husbands, mutiple partners, no kissing, proud Malec, proud magnus, reverse cowboy, self edging, so does Alec, so much anal sex, sorry I had to steal them, straight up fucking, theres no such thing, they love each other more though, they thirsty again, unless you're into it, way too much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: When Alec finds out that Magnus holds the record for most sex partners in a row, he is intrigued, until a stray comment about how nobody could beat his record sparks Alec’s competitive nature.It doesn't help that Magnus' old rival for the title is practically gloating that she almost beat his husband, that just won't do. Challenge accepted!The one where Magnus watches his husband get fucked  by a line of men before having a go himself. All the eye contact was too much!





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Plain Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511470) by [RedOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid). 



> So, this one is for my wonderful Parabatri, Tommy. It was by far the most challenging one I've written and the longest. But that's the point, to challenge me. So thank you, my love, I hope it is everything you wanted, you deserve the world!
> 
> The songs for this one are  
> Bodak yellow- Cardi B (I needed her swag and so did Alec's arsehole, it's not damaged though, he's okay)  
> Crazy in love- 50 shades version, for the sweet Malec loving at the end
> 
> Additional tags, 
> 
> No harm came to 1 Alec Lightwood-Bane in the making of this fic.
> 
> So Alec gets fucked by a lot of men, a lot! he chose it, it was his idea, no one forced him, he could have stopped at any time but chose not to. (and Magnus fucking loves it!) (they both do, thirsty bastards <3)
> 
> This is our first foray into the world of The Club. It is from the Membership series by the extremely talented Accal1a and RedOrchid. Please head on over to their fic and show them the love they deserve! Thank you, my dears, for letting me play in your world! Ps, it would only let me link to the first work in the series but you can find all the works by clicking the inspired by link.
> 
> If you don't like Malec with others, please do not continue past this point. For those of you that do, enjoy!

Alec tucked his shirt back into his trousers, leaning into Magnus to accept a sweet, chaste kiss on the cheek, one that belied the… activities they had just engaged in. He thanked the barman with a small smile as he placed their drinks on the bar, taking an appreciative sip that soothed his parched throat. 

Alec glanced around the main room of The Club, taking in the square room, three walls filled with alcoves that showed various magical scenes and the tables and chairs in the middle of the room in one sweep. 

His eyes may have lingered on one or two of the alcoves, listening to the moans and gasps coming from them as other members enjoyed the delights of The Club. He could only be thankful that he was the only Shadowhunter with a membership, he didn’t want to share this.

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander” Magnus said, cleaning a few droplets from his lip, with his thumb and sucking it into his mouth with a wink, grinning when Alec’s breathing came quicker before lifting his drink. He tilted it in Alec’s direction before he noticed they had company. 

“Tim, Tarquin, did you enjoy the show?” Magnus asked when his friends joined them, grinning when Alec simply leant against the bar with a grin, barely a hint of a blush on his pretty face.

“I swear the two of you get more and more inventive every time you come here,” Tarquin said, raising a glass to the warlock and Shadowhunter.

“You were spectacular, as always, Alec,” Tim said, dipping his incandescent wings in the Shadowhunters direction and smiling at the glowing look of pride on Alec’s face. “Have you seen what Seraphine is up to?” he asked them, nodding in the direction of the wall opposite the bar.

“Who is Seraphine?” Alec asked the three men as he turned to look in the direction Tim had indicated. His dick began twitching again at the sight that greeted him, two alcoves knocked into one to accommodate the size of the group.

“That is Seraphine,” Magnus said, a sour expression crossing his face as he watched the vampire in question, orchestrating a large orgy. “Look at her, the show-off. Did she really need to take up two alcoves?” he asked watching the group have the time of their lives on a huge pile of pillows.

“You sound bitter, Magnus,” Tarquin said with a grin, the smile only widening when Seraphine looked up in their direction. He nodded in appreciation of her slim figure, brown eyes and blonde hair cascading past her ass and the prettiest purple lace underwear he had ever seen.

“But who is she?” Alec asked, seeing the knowing expression on the other men’s faces. His curiosity peaked when he heard a low groan escape Magnus, as the woman they were talking about stepped from the alcove, happily walking towards them in nothing but her underwear.

“Magnus, it’s been a long time, are you all enjoying yourselves?” Seraphine asked, watching Magnus pull a charming smile onto his face. The expression had her laughing, she wasn’t fooled in the slightest.

“Alexander, this is Seraphine, this is Alexander, my husband,” Magnus said, introducing the two with a tug at his ear cuff that he couldn’t hide.

Alec noticed the tell, barely having to look at Magnus’ face to know what was on his husband’s mind. The action only increased his curiosity, he was intrigued.

“Seraphine and Magnus are old rivals,” Tim said, taking pity on Alec when it looked like no one was going to explain. “They both used to put on quite the show, each trying to outdo the other, to hold the record,” he said with a small smile that he hid with his glass.

“Quite the show is an understatement” Tarquin vouched, trying to hide his own smile. The confused look on the Shadowhunters face had him explaining. 

“As you have seen for yourself, orgies are not an uncommon thing here,” Tarquin said, the couple had been coming to the club well over a year now, Alec may not have seen everything the place had to offer but he had seen enough.

“Of course, but what does this have to do with a record?” Alec asked, stroking his palm down the inside of Magnus’ hand and entwining their fingers. It was rare to see Magnus so affected by another person, especially here, his husband seemed positively unsettled.

“Yes, the record, I’m pretty sure I still hold that title,” Seraphine said, grinning at the look of indignation that crossed Magnus’ face. “I had almost forgotten about it,” she said, as though it were entirely inconsequential.

“I think not, we both know that you couldn’t take more than thirteen” Magnus huffed under his breath, privately adding that she didn’t have the stamina.

“Thirteen?” Alec asked, catching Magnus’ words. His eyes darted back to the double alcove and the large group that was enjoying all manner of… activities. His eyes may have lingered a little, feeling a twitch before his brain put two and two together.

“Seventeen,” Magnus said with a grin, almost laughing at the wide-eyed stare Alec was giving him. “I currently hold the title for taking the most partners in a row” he stated proudly, ignoring the quiet laughter Tim and Tarquin were trying to hide.

“Seventeen? In one go?” Alec asked, his pride and respect for Magnus increasing tenfold. “And your record is thirteen?” he asked the woman who was aiming a glare at Magnus. “Thirteen is impressive but seventeen…?” he said, backing his man up.

“It was fifteen and you know it, Magnus,” Seraphine said, staring at him as he tied to downplay one of her finest moments, of course, he had had to go two better when he had found out.

“My dear Seraphine, thirteen or fifteen, what’s the difference? It isn’t seventeen, is it?” Magnus asked, smirking at the indignant expression she now wore. “Seventeen is the record and nobody has ever beaten it,” he said, shrugging at her infuriated expression as he took a sip of his drink.

“Seventeen is impressive,” Alec said, hiding his sly grin behind his glass before downing the drink, barely even grimacing at the strong cocktail. “I’m sure somebody could beat that though, eighteen is not unobtainable,” he said, smiling when four gazes zeroed in on him.

Tim and Tarquin side-eyed each other, both of them letting a grin ghost their features as they watched Magnus and Seraphine’s faces, both of them staring at Alec.

“Nobody can beat my record, Alexander, not even you” Magnus said as he sipped at his drink, wondering if Alec was suggesting what he thought he was. The feeling of pride that welled up, when he saw the look on Alec's face, was breathtaking.

“That sounds like a challenge, Mr Lightwood-Bane” Alec said, watching Magnus’ reaction to the title. He glanced up from Magnus’ eyes to see that a crowd had gathered while they had been talking, an excited whisper running through the group as they all watched Magnus’ reaction.

“If you feel you aren’t up to it, Mr Lightwood-Bane…?” Magnus trailed off, grinning at Alec as he fired the title back at him. He didn’t miss the dilation of Alec’s pupils. 

“Challenge accepted,” Alec said, trying to pretend Magnus’ words didn’t affect him when all he wanted to do was drag Magnus into the closest alcove, or blow him at the bar, either would be acceptable here.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it seems a challenge has been issued and accepted,” Tarquin said loudly to the gathered crowd of downworlders, not a one of them feigning interest in ordering an actual drink anymore. 

He didn’t miss the sour look on Seraphine’s face as she flounced off back to her alcove.

“It’s been a while since this contest has taken place but it seems we have a new challenger, Alec Lightwood-Bane has thrown his hat into the ring” Tim addressed the assembled crowd, fully grinning at the reaction to his words.

“You don’t have to do this, Alexander,” Magnus said quietly, blocking out the murmurs of the crowd and focusing solely on Alec. “nobody here will judge you if you back out, not another word will be said,” he said, squeezing Alec’s hand.

“Of course they wouldn’t but Seraphine seems to think she could come over and challenge my husband, I can’t let that stand, Magnus,” Alec said, cupping his hand to Magnus’ face, trying to convey the love he felt for this man.

“The fact that I will be beating your record, as well as hers, that’s an added bonus,” Alec said, laughing as he pressed his lip’s to Magnus’ gaping ones. “Bragging rights are a great incentive,” he said with a small chuckle.

“You are an extraordinary creature, my love” Magnus said as encircled Alec’s waist, playing with the belt loop on the back of his trousers, the blush spreading over Alec’s face had his breath catching in his chest.

“Nobody wastes time here, do they?” Alec asked, laughing when he saw Tim and Tarquin taking bets from the crowd.

“Betting is all part of the fun, shall we say a week from now? That will give you time to recover properly from tonight” Magnus said, clicking his fingers and producing a stack of invites. He sent them out with a wave of his hand, some to the crowd and others to other members that weren’t present.

“Tonight? We haven’t exerted ourselves all that much, Magnus” Alec said, his confusion evident on his face.

“My dearest Alexander, tonight isn’t over yet. I suddenly find the need to have you at home, in our bed, naked and panting” Magnus said, pulling Alec closer to show him exactly how turned on he was at the thought of Alec taking a line of men.

“Well, when you put it like that...” Alec said, almost dragging Magnus through the portal he created.

**

“It looks perfect in there, are you still comfortable, Alexander?” Magnus asked, giving the butt plug in Alec’s ass a soft stroke before dropping the hem of his deep blue satin robe and pressing a kiss into the nape of his neck.

“I’m fine, the stretch is perfect,” Alec said, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck when he came to stand in front of him. The soft brush of Magnus’ lips had him clenching around the steel neck again.

“Good, are you ready?” Magnus asked, taking Alec’s hand in his own and giving it a small squeeze when Alec nodded, an excited expression on his face. He waved his other hand, a portal appearing in the wall of the loft with a flourish of his wrist.

“It sounds like there's quite a crowd,” Alec said, his stomach fluctuating between nerves and excitement when he heard the din. They hadn’t even stepped through the portal and he already knew the place was packed.

“This competition draws a large crowd, we haven't held one for at least 200 years,” Magnus said, raising Alec’s hand to his lips, brushing them across his husband's knuckles. “You can still call it off, Alexander”

Alec just shook his head with a small smile, glowing at the love he knew Magnus felt for him, wanting to put his welfare first. 

“I’m a big boy, Magnus,” Alec said, tugging Magnus towards the portal.

“You’re a pretty boy,” Magnus said as they stepped through, admiring the robe Alec was dressed in, at his suggestion. They might have been going to The Club for a while but Alec still wore that blush when he dressed or undressed in front of an audience.

Alec stared around as they emerged into the main room of The Club. The alcoves were filled with seating and the middle of the room had been cleared of tables and chairs. A stage with a single bench on it now sat in their place, surrounded by low couches and comfortable looking armchairs, all of them occupied.

Magnus led Alec over to the bar on the fourth wall, nodding to the people occupying the seating. His eyes swept the crowd on the way, he wasn’t surprised by what he saw.

“Every single member is here, Alexander,” Magnus said, knowing what Alec’s reaction to his words would be. The exhibitionist in Alec emerged in an instant.

“So many? I thought a few would turn up but all of them?” Alec asked, the nerves leaving his body in an instant as excitement overtook him. 

Alec found his stomach clenching at the thought, the thought of so many eyes on him, all at once. It was one of the things he loved most about The Club, that he could live out his wildest fantasies, in front of an audience that wouldn’t judge him. 

It was the second thing Alec loved most about The Club, the first being that he got to live out those fantasies, that he got to explore the very depths of his darkest desires with Magnus at his side, his husband encouraging and exploring with him.

“Alexander, I think you underestimate yourself. Some of these people have been coming here for hundreds of years, thinking they had seen all that this place has to offer until you came along” Magnus said, handing Alec his drink when the barman placed them down on the bar.

“You are like a breath of fresh air, your enthusiasm for this place, it’s infectious. You have gained a lot of respect since we started out” Magnus said, his glamour gone as he watched Alec’s reaction to his words.

The excitement thrumming through Alec’s veins must have shown on his face, he grinned when he saw Magnus’ beautiful eyes, his favourite look on Magnus. 

“Here comes trouble… Seraphine, how nice of you to join us. Twice in the space of a week, we are honoured” Magnus said, taking her hand when Seraphine made her way across the room.

“We have a new contender, Magnus, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Seraphine said, turning to shake Alec’s hand. She hadn’t been to the club in a while but she wanted to see what would come of this challenge.

“Plus, I wanted to see if a Shadowhunter had the mettle to keep up with the downworld,” Seraphine said, hiding her grin when Alec’s eyes flashed at her words. “In fact, I would like to volunteer to host tonight”

“How kind of you, we would be honoured, wouldn't we, Alexander?” Magnus asked, squeezing Alec’s hand.

“Of course we would” Alec agreed, his best political smile on his face as he watched her bow her head and float off onto the stage. “Host?” he asked when she was gone.

“She will ensure all the rules are followed and she will keep an eye on you, she’ll pull the contest if it gets too much,” Magnus said, pulling Alec into his arms and brushing his fingers down the soft material of his robe to dance down Alec’s spine.

Alec nodded in understanding, watching Seraphine take to the stage. Her deep red floor-length gown, sparkling jewellery and black elbow-length gloves made more sense to him now. It seemed this vampire was more of an exhibitionist than he was.

Magnus had explained the rules to him, wanting him to know what was coming and be prepared for it.

“I’ll see you on the other side,” Alec said when he was called to the stage, pressing his lips to Magnus’ when his arms tightened. “I’ll be fine, Magnus,” he said against his lips.

“Of that, I have no doubt. You will be magnificent, my love,” Magnus said, unwinding his arms from Alec and pulling his hand up to kiss his knuckles before letting go. He watched Alec climb onto the stage before going to take a seat.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we all know the rules, but I will go over them one more time, for the sake of our newest member,” Seraphine said, smiling out at the crowd that filled the club as she gestured to Alec. 

She ignored the small pang she felt when she realised that she had never drawn a crowd this big before, every single member was present. She shook it off to address them again.

“The rules are as follows;

Alec’s sexual orientation dictates that only men may participate

Condoms shall be worn at all times, we are all clean here but that doesn't mean proper safety shall not be observed!

There shall be no kissing on the mouth, biting, spanking, restraints, toys or implements used, this is straight up fucking.

Any physical harm caused by any participant shall result in immediate revocation of said participants membership.

One turn per participant, no matter how much you may be enjoying yourself!

Only one person may participate at any one time

As always, all members are free to indulge but you will steer clear of the stage unless you are participating

The number of partners will not count unless the guest climaxes, no matter how long it takes

And last but not least, any participant, including Alec may tap out at any time, the moment it becomes too much, the contest will end”

Alec nodded when Seraphine looked at him, showing he understood the rules, that he could tap out any time he wanted. He watched Magnus take a seat, right in front of the stage directly in front of the single bench there.

Alec could see the memories float through Magnus’ eyes, the same memories that paraded in front of his own, at the sight of the bench. Their first time together at The Club. His shoulders loosened, remembering the stomach clenching excitement he had gotten from being watched.

And now the entire membership would be watching. The thought of it had him dropping his robe from his shoulders, his eyes never leaving Magnus’ as he stalked towards the bench and straddled it.

Magnus watched Alec move, his eyes glowing at the confident look on his face as he walked. The view he had of Alec’s dick when he swung his leg over the bench and straddled it was perfect, his own dick twitching in correspondence. He clicked his fingers when Alec held his hand out. 

“Magnus, why don’t you pick first?” Alec called out to his husband, sitting less than ten foot in front of him as a condom and his stele appeared in his hand. He rolled the condom on and used the stele to activate his runes. 

Alec glanced up at the excited murmur that ran through the crowd, grinning as he returned to the task. Nobody had said he couldn’t use every advantage available to him.

Magnus watched each rune sizzle as he thought of who was present, grinning when he saw endurance, stamina, fortitude, courage in combat, strength and nourishment light up, one after another. Alec had chosen well, he would need every one of them.

“Tim, would you like to fuck my husband first? I know how pretty he thinks those wings of yours are” Magnus called out, watching the suggestion skitter down Alec’s spine as it straightened. He had to cross one leg over the other when Alec’s dick twitched again.

“With pleasure,” Tim said, standing up and taking to the stage, his wings fluttering when his clothes disappear. He realised Magnus was the culprit when he glanced up to see Magnus wink at him and waggle his fingers, rolling his eyes with a chuckle.

“Hi Tim, I seem to have something in my ass, would you be so kind?” Alec asked, climbing to his hands and knees on the bench as Tim took a condom from the bowl at the side of the stage and rolled it on.

“I have wondered what it would be like to bury myself in here since our scene,” Tim said when he looked down at the base of the of the butt plug, nestled between Alec’s cheeks, the guy had a nice ass. 

Tim stroked a hand over the smooth skin of his ass to place it at the bottom of Alec’s spine, tugging the plug when Alec nodded over his shoulder.

Alec let his eyes fall closed when the plug slid from his ass, the emptiness was unreal. He took a deep breath, shaking his ass when he clenched down on thin air, needing something to fill the gap. The dip in the bench, when he felt Tim kneel behind him, had anticipation curling in his stomach.

“Fuck!” Alec moaned when the Seelie pushed into his ass, thanking the angel he was going slow, he may have been wearing the butt plug but it was still a stretch! He gripped the sides of the bench tighter, focusing on Magnus as he took it.

The look on Magnus’ face was something else, his eyes glowing as he stared right back, perfection! It had Alec rolling his hips, wanting to make them glow brighter. “Tim, you can move, I think My husband is enjoying the show” 

Tim grabbed hold of Alec’s hips, staring straight at Magnus as he withdrew and pushed back in, starting out with shallow thrusts, letting the Shadowhunter get used to the movement. His wings dipped at the tight feeling around his cock, an automatic reaction to the pleasure.

Magnus watched Alec’s face, his breath catching when he saw the wince slowly morph into pleasure with each thrust into his perfect ass. He knew that look well, knew every single line, every flutter of his long eyelashes as they brushed his cheekbones. So beautiful!

Alec couldn’t stop the low moans from pouring from his lips, Tim knew exactly what he was doing. His opened his eyes, glancing around the room to see everyone watching, every set of eyes on him and Tim.

Alec didn’t know what was hotter, everyone watching, the scrape of Tim's dick along his prostate or knowing that Magnus was watching them. He looked right into Magnus’ eyes as he started to push back into Tim’s movements, his heart pounding, from his own pleasure and Magnus’

“I don’t think I’m going to last much longer,” Tim said as he pushed into Alec’s tight hole, again and again, losing control of his hips at the pressure, it was phenomenal. 

The feeling of skin on the tips of his wings indicated just how close he was, surprised at how quickly he was ready to explode. His wings almost encased Alec as he felt it coming on.

“Come for me, Tim,” Alec managed to grate out, his pleasure increasing when he was fully encased in the warmth of Tim’s wings. He reached up and brushed the pads of his fingers along the tips of the wings, locking the muscles in his legs when Tim slammed into him.

“Fuuuuck!” Tim moaned breathlessly, his hips stuttering to a stop as he exploded into his condom. Alec, clenching around him and his calloused fingers, brushing the sensitive tips of his wings had pushed him over the edge.

Magnus gripped the back of the sofa he was sitting on tighter as he watched Tim come in Alec’s ass, as he watched Alec almost reach the edge before Tim stopped moving altogether. The pleasure, evident on Alec’s face had him fully hard.

Alec’s head shot up from where it had dipped to his chest, trying to catch his breath as he came down from the edge when he heard the roaring clap from the watching crowd. The lust he saw, in the dilated pupils of those closest to the stage, had his stomach clenching.

“That was amazing, Alec,” Tim muttered as he pulled out, patting Alec on the back to show his appreciation before he stumbled from the stage on shaky legs to sort himself out.

Alec grinned at Magnus, his own pride welling up in him at the look on his Warlock’s face. Seeing the pride there, it was better than the scraping of his prostate with every one of Tim’s thrusts. His attention was caught by a wolf, sitting on a chair behind Magnus, his eyes flashing green.

Magnus looked behind him when Alec looked over his shoulder and gestured with a flick of his head, to see a werewolf stand and unzip his pants. Fuck! The gesture of Alec’s head, he hadn’t even said a word. It was hot!

He watched the man swipe a condom from the bowl on his way past and roll it on before positioning himself behind Alec. The wolf didn’t even take his pants off, simply dropping them to the floor.

Maybe he would die of need on this couch, Magnus thought when Alec straightened up and said something over his shoulder, receiving a reply before the guy wrapped his arms around alec’s chest and stomach and pushed right into him.

Alec had to wrap his arms around the wolf’s neck, needing something to hold onto when the guy gave it to him hard and fast, just how he had asked for it. 

Alec wondered what he would have thought about all this, just a couple of years ago, being fucked by strangers in front of a room full of people. He probably would have called himself insane. But it was happening.

His breath came faster when he saw one guy stroking himself openly, catching the guys eye and nodding to him, smiling when the Seelie’s eyes lit up before his gaze continued on. 

Alec found himself rolling his hips into the movement when his eyes landed on a couple, the man’s hand sliding up the inner thigh of the woman sat on his lap and disappearing up her skirt. She might not do anything for him but the thought that he had turned them on was stealing his self-control.

Magnus followed Alec’s eyes, watching a couple as the woman's legs fell open and she threw her head back onto his shoulder. He tipped his glass in their direction when the man grinned at him, kissing her neck as his eyes darted back to Alec. Magnus did the same

“That’s my husband,” Magnus said when a body sat on the couch next to him, unable to pull his eyes away to even see who it was. The wolf fucking Alec stuttered to a stop with an almighty groan that rang through the room, louder than the heavy breathing of the crowd.

“I know, Magnus, everyone does” Tarquin chuckled, unsure Magnus even knew who had sat down. “You sound so proud,” he said, gaping at Alec when he beckoned to a Seelie with a curl of his fingers. 

“He has come a long way, hasn’t he? The blush is barely there anymore” Tarquin said, watching Alec climb off the bench and seat himself on the Seelies dick when the guy lay on the bench.

“I am proud, look at him, he is spectacular,” Magnus said, staring at the love of his life as he rode dick like he was born for it. His eyes swept over Alec’s sweaty hair, the redness of his bottom lip where he bit into it, his fully blown pupils. He was perfection!

Alec desperately fought his orgasm back, trying not to come while the Seelie screamed his release beneath him. He knew that if he came, it would all be over, he wouldn't be able to go any further. He looked up at Magnus, raising an eyebrow as it crept up on him. 

The sigh of relief that escaped Alec was audible when Magnus clicked his fingers and instantly dragged him back from the brink. For all the trash talk they had exchanged over the last week, he knew Magnus wanted him to succeed as much as he did.

“Thank you” Alec murmured as he climbed off The Seelie and slumped onto the bench when the guy climbed off it. His eyes lit up when a cocktail appeared on the bench next to him. He blew a kiss to Magnus, raising his glass before he sipped it gratefully.

A short, chubby guy, looking up nervously as he gripped his dick frantically caught Alec’s eye. He was kind of cute and he looked as though he really wanted to be on the stage instead of his seat so Alec invited him up.

Alec sighed with relief when the guy bounded up onto the stage and pulled his dick out. While Alec had nothing against small dicks, he was hoping there wouldn’t be so much pressure on his prostate this time.

“It’s okay, I don’t need your name” Alec assured the guy when he heard the nervous stammer, a warlock he realised when a small pair of dog ears appeared as his glamour fell away. He wondered just how long the man had been coming to The Club. “where do you want me?”

“Hands and knees…?” 

 

Alec happily obliged, grinning at Magnus when he heard the foil packet rip open. He watched Magnus talking to Tarquin but never taking his eyes from him as the guy grabbed his hips.

“Fuuuuck!” Alec yelped, his eyes shooting open wide when the warlock pushed into him and straight into his prostate. Fuck! He hadn’t been expecting that. His legs were shaking as he clutched the bench, his knuckles turning white.

It’s not what you’ve got, it’s how you use it Alec thought, his hips jerking as the guy pounded his prostate again and again. He buried his face in the velvet of the bench, trying to muffle his moans, to no avail.

“Fuck! I’m gonna come” Alec yelled, his head whipping up to look Magnus in the eye. He almost collapsed when Magnus dragged him back from the edge, holding the insane pleasure that ran through him at bay, it was everywhere!

Magnus had to palm himself through his trousers as he watched the High Warlock of Greenwich take his husband apart. Alec’s moans and the jerky thrusts of his hips as he pushed back almost had him coming in his pants.

The grip that Magnus had on Alec’s orgasm almost slipped when the Warlock came, collapsing on top of Alec in a sweaty heap. He couldn’t say he blamed him, Alec's ass was enough to steal a nuns self-control.

Magnus clapped along with everyone else when the guy pulled out and shuffled off, his face bright red but a proud grin on his face.

“I have to give him credit, he is doing a lot better than I thought he would” Seraphine whispered in Magnus’ ear, leaning over the back of his couch and watching as Alec called up the next, a Vampire, without barely a minutes recovery time.

“What, you didn’t think a Shadowhunter could keep up with the Downworld?” Magnus asked, watching Alec ride the Vampire reverse cowboy, grabbing the guys knees for leverage to slam down on his cock. 

“Not really, plus, he looks so… innocent” Seraphine said, worrying about her second place title as she watched Alec bring the Vampire to orgasm in record time. “You corrupted him, didn’t you? I’ll bet he was a good boy before he met you”

“Alexander is exactly who he has always been, I just gave him the chance to explore who that was,” Magnus said, watching Alec, lying on his stomach and taking number six, the wolf draped over his back. 

“And so did the people at this club, they give him the confidence to shine, look at them all watching his every move,” Magnus said, glancing around to see eyes glued to his husband, dicks in hands, people unable to restrain themselves from fucking each other.

“My husband did that,” He said, gesturing around, they couldn’t get enough of him. He grinned when Seraphine conceded his point and left to find someone else to bother.

Magnus watched Alec take the seventh and then the eighth and ninth guy, barely giving himself a break in between. He held his hand up when Alec looked around for number ten, climbing to the stage himself.

“Are you okay, my love?” Magnus asked, sitting on the bench and pulling Alec onto his lap. He stared into Alec’s eyes, noting that there was barely any hazel left. “You need to take breaks in between, you’re going to wear yourself out”

“Thank you” Alec muttered when Magnus clicked his fingers and handed him a glass of water, gulping it down. “I’m so close to the edge I’m almost falling off it,” he said. 

Alec hadn’t thought about the fact that he was practically having to edge himself to do this. He was tired but not exhausted and he was a little... he was sore but he was fine to continue.

“You know you don’t have to do this right? nine is a lot” Magnus said, stroking his thumb up Alec’s cheek. He laughed when he saw the look on Alec’s face. “Yeah, I know, you’re fine”

“I am, I swear. I wouldn’t hurt myself to win. Besides, it’s fun” Alec said with a small chuckle. He felt a fresh wave of desire rear its head when Magnus’ hand brushed over his ass, slamming his lips to Magnus’ and invading his mouth as the bone-deep need to come shot through him.

“Feel something you like?” Alec asked with a grin when he released Magnus’ lips, seeing his own lust reflected there in his glowing cat eyes.

“I was lubing you up again, but now that you mention it,” Magnus said, licking a stripe up Alec’s deflect rune. He groaned into Alec’s neck when Seraphine opened her mouth.

“Gentlemen, is tonight's contest over?” Seraphine asked, loud enough for everyone to hear. She could see the disappointment run through the crowd like wildfire.

“Not even close,” Alec said just as loud, grinning into Magnus’ hair when the disappointment in the room turned to excitement again. “I was just telling Magnus how much I was enjoying myself”

Magnus pressed his lips to Alec’s, brushing his hand over Alec’s ass to lube him up again and soothe his asshole, nine had to be wearing on the muscles. He smiled against Alec’s lips when a sigh of relief blew into his mouth.

“Thank you, Magnus” Alec murmured before Magnus stood up and planted him on his feet. He grinned when Magnus took his hand and shot a pulse of magic through him, the move topping his stamina up. It had his cock straining, he loved Magnus’ magic!

Alec watched Magnus step down from the stage and resume his seat next to Tarquin, thanking the angel for him, he felt as fresh as he did at the beginning. “Tarquin, do you want to show me what you’ve got?” he called out.

“Why not?” Tarquin said, shaking his head at Magnus when he laughed. “Your husband is something else, Magnus, you’re a lucky guy,” he said as he stood.

“Don’t I just know it?” Magnus said, watching Tarquin go. A grin spread over his face as he watched Tarquin scoop up a condom, he knew Alec was in for a treat, he had been there himself.

“How are you doing Alec? You having fun?” Tarquin asked as kicked his trousers off and took a seat on the bench behind Alec, straddling it as he rolled his condom on.

“I’m desperate to come but I’m having a great time,” Alec said, chuckling when Tarquin laughed. “I don’t know who’s having more fun actually, me or Magnus,” he said, looking over his shoulder to see if Tarquin was ready.

“Let’s give him a show then,” Tarquin said, pulling Alec onto his lap. He draped Alec’s legs over the outside of his thighs and guided him onto his cock, watching Magnus’ face over Alec’s shoulder.

“Fuck! Magnus has sucked this before? taken it in his ass?” Alec gasped out as he sank onto Tarquin’s dick and just kept on going. The squeeze was tight, Tarquin was not a small man. He kept his eyes on Magnus’, watching his eyes flash.

“It’s a point of pride for him I think,” Tarquin said, his eyes fluttering when Alec was seated in his lap. “Look at his face, he fucking loves it,” he said.

“I think you’re right,” Alec said. He rolled his hips, moaning at how full he felt. “move, Tarquin, let's give him a show he won’t forget” he said breathlessly. He grinned at his husband when Tarquin's hands settled on his hips and lifted him, setting him bouncing.

“Fuck, that feels so good” Alec moaned, watching his words shudder through Magnus. It was true, Tarquin's hips bucked up every time he slammed down, pushing deeper into him with every thrust. It was amazing.

“Look how well your husband takes dick, Magnus, he loves it” Tarquin called out through deep breaths, grinning when Magnus pulled his dick out at his words. He almost buried his face in Alec’s shoulder, his breathing stuttering out at the pleasure rolling through him.

“You love watching it, don’t you Magnus? You love watching your friend fuck me” Alec said, rolling his hips on every downwards thrust. Fuck! He bit into his lip as he and Tarquin watched Magnus stroke his dick, Magnus was loving it, only pushing his pleasure higher.

“I think he wants to join us, I think they all do,” Tarquin said, gripping Alec’s hips tighter. “How does it feel Magnus, knowing everyone here is watching me fuck him? That they all want to fuck this pretty ass too?” he growled, feeling his orgasm coming on.

“I think he likes that he’s had us both” Alec moaned, feeling his own orgasm coming on at the look on Magnus’ face, his eyes dark with lust as he got closer and closer to his release. “He wants to have us both again, together, right now”

“Fuuuuuck” Magnus roared, screaming his release at the same time as Tarquin, just having enough presence of mind to drag Alec back from the brink. He groaned as he spilt into his hand, his hips jerking as hard as Alec and Tarquin’s were. 

Alec could see Magnus breathing as hard as he was, his cock twitching desperately for release as he watched Magnus explode. He could feel Tarquin’s harsh breathing on the back of his neck, only making him shudder harder.

“Thanks, Alec, I had a good time,” Tarquin said, patting Alec’s thigh, both of them chuckling as they came down. “You good?” he asked as Alec climbed off his lap.

“Yeah, thanks Tarquin, it was fun,” Alec said breathlessly as he slumped down onto the bench. He was considering taking two at once, just so he could come, the need was exquisite and desperate all in the same breath.

“You’re doing well, listen to them, they love you,” Tarquin said as he stood, gesturing to the crowd and the thunderous applause their performance brought from them. More than a few couples and groups had given up all pretence of watching, happily putting their own shows on.

Alec couldn’t help but grin as he looked around the room, sipping the water that Magnus conjured for him. Everyone was riled up, the entire room bustling, heavy breathing and gasps of pleasure ringing out through the bar. It was all because of him, it had pride welling up again.

He stared down at two guys, clearly lovers, one grinding on the other while being jerked off. He met both of their eyes with a raised eyebrow, watching as they halted their movements and had a quick conversation before the guy being jerked stood up.

“Are you a mundane?” Alec asked when the guy made it to the stage and swiped up a condom, a nervous look on his face. 

“Yes, I’m Jake, that’s my boyfriend Austin. He’s going to turn me but I want it, we’re in love. I want to be a vampire” Jake said, his eyes darting between the Shadowhunter and his boyfriend.

“Relax, I’m not at work now. As long as it’s what you want we’ll say no more about it” Alec said. The guy clearly knew about the Shadow world and while he was the head of the institute if they were in love, who was he to put a stop to it? Love was more important than the accords.

“Thanks, we were worried but we both wanted…” Jake cut off. “Err, how do we… how do you..?”

Alec lay on his back and beckoned with his fingers, nodding when Jake straddled the bench, between his legs. He let his head flop backwards over the end of the bench, winking at Magnus when a pillow appeared under his ass.

Magnus watched as Alec took the mundane then his vampire boyfriend, grinning as his husband had them both screaming out, one after the other. His pride in Alec, the shy Shadowhunter who had blossomed in this place, was overwhelming. 

He watched the couple cuddle up to each other on their couch when they were both done, the mundane snuggling into the vampire’s neck as they watched a werewolf climb onto the stage. 

It still amazed Magnus when they came to The Club, how everyone accepted Alec when they could so easily clash with him out there, there was no difference between downworlder and Shadowhunter here. The werewolf Alec was finishing off certainly didn’t see the difference.

Numbers fourteen and fifteen seemed to roll into one for Alec, his stamina flagging and his ass sore. He was starting to kick his own ass as he looked down at the Warlock he was riding, number sixteen before he realised he had kicked Seraphine's ass.

The thought gave Alec a renewed surge of strength, that he had beaten the only other person who had come close to beating Magnus. He looked up at Magnus, imagining it was him, lying on the bench underneath him. It had him bouncing harder.

Alec imagined it was Magnus’ hands gripping his ass, staring into Magnus’ eyes and knowing, by the minute roll of his husband's hips, that Magnus was imagining it too. He pushed his hand into his hair, tugging at it how Magnus liked to as he ground down on the dick inside him.

Magnus watched Alec throw his head back, his loud moans ringing out through the room, knowing Alec was thinking the same thing as him. His dick, impossibly hard again, was aching to be inside Alec. He settled for stroking it again as he watched.

“I don’t know who is enjoying themselves more,” Seraphine said to Magnus as she flopped down on the couch next to him, completely unbothered as he jerked himself, watching Alec. 

“Although I might be slightly upset about coming in third, I don’t mind losing to him, he has certainly earned second place,” she said, watching the Shadowhunter, he was a natural.

“Don’t discount him, Seraphine, I have a feeling he is going to beat me as well,” Magnus said, breathing hard as he pulled himself and Alec back from the brink, watching Alec teeter at the edge.

“He is exquisite, is he not?” Magnus asked, clicking his fingers and sending another glass of water to Alec when he saw how hard he was breathing. 

Magnus desperately wanted to snatch Alec up off the stage, seeing how tired he was but he wouldn’t do that. Alec had done so well, taken so much that he couldn’t take the victory from him like that. Alec had earned it with every dick, every moan and roll of his hips, every single drop of sweat.

Alec watched Magnus stand and climb up onto the stage, coming to kneel in front of him. He stared down into Magnus' eyes, seeing a small amount of lust and a whole lot of pride there. 

“Hey there pretty boy, I’m so proud of you,” Magnus said, cupping Alec’s beautiful face as he stared up at him. Alec looked wrecked, almost making him give up on his promise to himself before he saw how much his words affected Alec.

“I’m exhausted, but it so worth it,” Alec said, leaning into Magnus’ touch, he turned his head, pressing his lips to Magnus’ palm before he clutched his hand to his face. His eyes floated closed when Magnus pushed his magic into him. It was like drinking ten cups of coffee.

“Can I suggest Jeff for number seventeen?” Magnus asked, pressing his lips to Alec’s forehead. Jeff was a nice guy but he barely lasted a few minutes whenever he was inside someone, he wanted the next one to be over quickly, for Alec’s sake.

“Sure, Jeff. We can talk about the new bows he just got his hands on” Alec said, leaning into Magnus’ lips on his forehead. He grinned when Magnus chuckled against his skin. “Go on, send Jeff up” 

Magnus shook his head with a grin, pressing his lips into Alec’s sweaty hair before he stood up and looked around for Jeff. 

“Jeff, pull your dick out of Tim’s mouth and come and put it in my husband” Magnus called out, laughing when all eyes landed on Jeff and Tim. The laugh that rolled through the room had Tim popping off Jeff’s dick with a grin.

“I was just getting there, Magnus” Jeff growled, flipping the rest of the room off as they all laughed harder. “We’ll continue this later, sweet cheeks,” he said, wiping away the strand of saliva that still connected him to Tim.

Alec laughed when Jeff didn’t even bother to do his pants up, simply holding them up while he shimmied between the couches and chairs to make it to the stage. “You not going to use a fresh one, Jeff?” he asked with a wink.

“Carry on Lightwood-Bane and I’ll revoke that Club discount I give you when you come to my store” Jeff chuckled, pulling his condom off and swiping up a fresh one up. “Bend over that bench,” he said.

Alec shook his head when Magnus slapped Jeff's ass before hopping down off the stage. He stood up on shaky legs, turning his head to watch Magnus go as he bent over and grabbed the edge of the bench. He didn’t miss the sway of Magnus’ hips.

“Are you ready for me?” Jeff asked as he walked over to the bench, giving his freshly covered dick a few tugs as he looked down at Alec’s stretched out asshole.

“Are you ready for me?” Alec asked over his shoulder, laughing, along with everyone else, at the look on Jeffs' face. He pushed back onto Jeff's dick with a groan, clenching down as he felt his ass hit Jeffs' hips. 

“We got some new recurve bows in the store last week, I’ve put a few aside for you to have a look at” Jeff groaned as he thrust into Alec’s ass, starting up a steady rhythm of long strokes as his balls twitched.

“Fuck! Thanks, Jeff, I need some... new arrowheads too, Raziel!... are you still trying to... get hold of some longbows because... I know a guy?” Alec asked, his legs shaking from the pounding Jeff was giving him.

“Yeah… fuck, how are you still so tight?” Jeff asked, his eyes crossing as Alec clenched down again and again. “Uh yeah, quality ones though… motherfucker! There's a guy going around trying to flog some… flimsy shit that falls apart... MOTHER OF DEMONS… IM GONNA COME!”

Alec gripped the bench harder as Jeff’s hips stuttered into his ass, Jeff’s twitching cock and the guttural grunt that ripped out of the guy signalling his release. Alec thanked the angel that Jeff had finished without battering his prostate, he didn’t think he could take another edging.

“You’re a lucky bastard, Magnus” Jeff called out as he pulled out of Alec’s ass and almost fell flat on his ass before catching himself. The shouts as most of the audience agreed with him had him patting Alec on the shoulder. “I’ll see you on Monday Alec, don’t worry, you’ll still get your discount,” he said with a grin.

“Sure, Jeff” Alec muttered, waving the guy off as he slumped down on the bench. He grinned at the applause that rang out through the room as he glanced around. Some people were just getting started while others were groaning out their releases. 

One thing Alec noticed, was that the majority of the audience were looking at Magnus, their eyes darting between him and his husband. His eyes flicked to Magnus, grinning when he saw Magnus, watching him with one triangular eyebrow raised.

Alec pretended to think as the tension in the room cranked up another notch or ten, staring into Magnus' eyes as he bit into his lip. 

“Magnus, will you be number eighteen?” Alec asked, grinning when a cheer rang out through the room. He was desperate to come, everyone else had been fun but none of them was his husband.

“It would be my absolute honour, Alexander,” Magnus said, unfolding one leg from the other as he stood. Each piece of clothing he removed with his magic, as he made his way to the stage, had Alec’s chest rising and falling even faster, his pupils widening and his dick bobbing against his stomach.

“Just so you know, you will always be my number one, Magnus,” Alec said as Magnus climbed onto the stage. He grinned when Magnus bypassed the bowl of condoms, pulling his own off when Magnus was standing naked in front of him. Neither of them would wear them with each other.

“You look so beautiful, Alexander” Magnus murmured, running his hands into Alec’s sweaty hair when Alec leant forward and licked the pre-cum from the end of his dick, blinking up at him through his long lashes as he did it. ”So beautiful.” 

Alec pulled Magnus down onto the bench to face him, Magnus straddling it the same as him. He wrapped his hand around the back of Magnus’ neck and pulled him close, pressing his lips to Magnus’, licking into his mouth when Magnus’ arms came around his waist and pulled him onto his lap.

“I think we’re breaking the rules, Alexander,” Magnus whispered against Alec's lips when Alec draped his thighs over his and pressed their chests together. He ran his fingertips up Alec’s thigh, skimming the inside of it with his fingernails.

“Since when did you care about the rules?” Alec asked breathlessly, his thigh shaking as goosebumps rose in the wake of Magnus’ fingers. “Seraphine doesn't seem to care about the rules anymore” he murmured as his eyes flicked to the vampire, seeing her nod before she left the stage.

“Good, because right now, I would put a stake through her if she tried to stop me,” Magnus said, smiling against Alec’s lips when he chuckled. He let Alec tug his head back by the grip in his hair, skimming his fingers across Alec’s hip as he opened up.

Magnus waved his hand, erecting a one-way barrier around the stage, the audience would see them and hear every sound but it would just be them on the stage. No distractions, no groans or cries from the audience, breaking through. Just them.

Alec didn’t know what felt better, Magnus’ tongue in his mouth, his arm, wrapped tightly around his waist, the fingertips brushing at his hip, the hand playing at the skin of his thighs or Magnus’ hard dick, rubbing against his own.

He rocked his hips, grinding his own dick against Magnus’ as his heart rate skyrocketed. Every part of his body was sensitive but his cock? It was aching. “Magnus, I… I need…” he murmured.

“I know, sweetheart, I know exactly what you need,” Magnus said, trailing his lips down Alec’s jaw and pressing soft kisses to his neck. He let his teeth graze over the deflect rune there before sucking at the skin, his breath coming faster when Alec’s head fell back, a low moan escaping him.

Magnus lifted Alec’s rocking hips, reaching around to position his dick at Alec’s asshole. He pushed Alec down when he frantically nodded his head, his eyes slamming closed as Alec swallowed every inch of him.

“Your ass is perfection” Magnus murmured against Alec’s collarbone, licking at the skin as he seated Alec on his dick. He smiled when Alec’s arms wound around his neck and his long legs wrapped around his waist. “I could stay buried in here for the rest of my life.”

“I would let you,” Alec said, sucking Magnus’ earlobe into his mouth, trying to ground himself when all he wanted to do was explode all over their stomachs. He moaned with relief when he felt Magnus’ magic shoot through his body, soothing every ache away.

“Thank you, my love” Alec whispered, feeling his stamina pick up once more. Magnus’ lips, travelling down the middle of his chest had him leaning back into his strong arms, trusting Magnus to hold him up. He moaned, his breath huffing out raggedly when Magnus enveloped his left nipple into his mouth.

Magnus ran his tongue around Alec’s nipple, listening to his breathless gasps as he sucked it into his mouth, his own breath coming just as fast as Alec's. He rolled it between his tongue and teeth before sucking it harder, listening as Alec jerked in his hold. Fuck! It was doing things to him.

“Magnus, I am so desperate to come, please move” Alec breathed, his entire body twitching from the sharp spike of pleasure that shot from his nipple to the tips of his fingers and toes. And dick! He was unbelievably hard. He rocked in Magnus’ lap, needing some sort of friction.

Magnus tightened his hold on Alec’s waist before leaning forward, laying him on his back on the bench. 

The sight of Alec, lying beneath him, pure desperation on his face was probably the most perfect thing Magnus had ever seen. It had him planting his knees in the velvet bench and thrusting deep into his husband.

“Just like that, I need it, so badly,” Alec cried, gripping the bench above his head and using his feet, planted in Magnus’ ass, to drive him deeper. He cried out as Magnus thrust into him again and again, his eyes slamming closed when he felt Magnus’ hand skim down the back of his thigh and grab his ass. 

Alec rolled his hips up into each thrust, letting Magnus’ hand on his ass lift him and using his grip on the bench for leverage. His head tilted to the side when Magnus nosed at his jaw, a whimper escaping him as Magnus licked at his rune again, it was perfect.

Magnus clutched the bench and Alec’s ass harder at the noises pouring from his beautiful, plump lips. He forgot all about Alec’s neck, wanting to claim his lips, to claim all of Alec’s noises, in their silent cocoon, for his own as his hips picked up speed.

Alec released the bench and clutched Magnus’ head, combing his fingers into the spikes to pull him closer. He moaned into Magnus’ mouth when Magnus tilted his hips higher and ploughed into him, his dick scraping along his prostate with a toe-curling pleasure that danced through every part of his body.

Magnus, pushing into him again and again, took Alec apart. Every powerful thrust of his hips was so hard, so perfect, it stole his breath, his self-control, his will to hold back even one sound. 

“Magnus… I love you,” Alec panted into Magnus’ mouth, crying out again when Magnus’ thrusts stopped. "please Mag... Oh... By the Angel!"

“I love you too, Alexander” Magnus whispered as he stopped his thrust, rocking his hips as he tilted Alec’s hips half an inch higher. He listened to Alec’s whimpering moans cut off his words as he ground his cock into Alec’s prostate, rotating his hips slightly to drag the pleasure out.

Magnus’ own orgasm was coming on fast. He started thrusting again when Alec’s thighs jerked either side of him, his pretty hazel irises disappearing as his eyes rolled into his head. 

Magnus pulled his hips back and slammed back down, letting them take over. Every thrust became entirely instinctual, if not a little sloppy as he gave up control to his body. 

Who wouldn't? Magnus wondered as he stared down, he would give it all, every ounce of his will and self-control to Alec in a heartbeat, just for that expression on his face.

“Magnus, I need you to come for me, please, I can’t hold back much longer,” Alec begged, rolling up into Magnus’ thrusts as his body took over. He opened his eyes, looking up into Magnus’ cat eyes. 

“Come for me Magnus, come inside me so I can let go” Alec whispered. He knew Magnus heard it in the deafening silence that had been broken only by their gasps, their desperate moans, the sound of skin meeting skin. 

Alec had almost forgotten the watching crowd, his sole focus on his beautiful husband.

“Fuck, I love you Alexander” Magnus gasped out before his balls drew up, dragging his orgasm from the depths of his soul, screaming as it exploded out of him, filling his husband up with rope after rope of come that had Alec whimpering.

Magnus, spilling into him was enough to send Alec careening over the edge he had been hovering on for hours. He clamped his knees to Magnus’ sides as his back lifted, arching up into Magnus’ stomach. 

Alec tightened his grip in Magnus’ hair as he exploded between them, unable to utter even the smallest of sounds, desperately trying to drag air into his body through the breathtaking pleasure.

“Magnus! Magnus... Magnus!” Alec cried finally, pressing his forehead to Magnus’ to ground himself as aftershocks of pleasure skittered through him, sending jolting shivers up the perfect arch of his back.

Alec slumped back down onto the bench, pulling Magnus with him. He wanted to feel every inch of Magnus’ body pressed against his, to have that closeness he could only feel with his husband. It was a desperation that was almost frightening in its intensity. Almost. 

Magnus, burying his head in his neck as he came to rest on top of him had Alec tightening his hold, his legs gripping just that bit tighter as they both fought for breath.

“You are amazing,” Magnus said when he pulled his head out of Alec’s neck, stroking his sweaty hair back from his face to look into those hazel eyes once more. “You were breathtaking,” he said, watching the words sink into Alec as he waved his hand once more, removing the barrier.

“Listen to that, Alexander, it's all for you,” Magnus said, as the tumultuous round of applause, groans and screams of pleasure filled the room, breaking through the haze that filled his brain. 

Magnus looked up to see a mass orgy going on, chuckling when Alec looked around, a deep blush spreading over his cheeks and down his chest.

“There it is, that beautiful blush that I love. You did that, Alexander, enjoy it” Magnus said, pulling up and out of Alec’s body. He sat back on the bench and pulled Alec upright, spinning him and moulding himself to Alec’s back, where he belonged. Always with his Alexander. 

“They do seem to be enjoying themselves” Alec chuckled, sinking back into Magnus’ chest when his arms came around his stomach and his chin propped on his shoulder. He stared around, happily accepting the glass of orange juice Magnus conjured for him as Seraphine climbed onto the stage.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Alec Lightwood-Bane takes the title, please show your appreciation” Seraphine shouted, clapping along with everyone else. 

She grinned at the deep flush that got darker on Alec’s face and chest, it was adorable. The guy could take dick after dick but give him a compliment?

“Congratulations, Alec, that was well done. I’m not even bitter, you fucking earned it” Seraphine chuckled as she stepped forward, shaking Alec and Magnus’ hands.

“Me either, he was phenomenal, wasn’t he?” Magnus asked, tightening his arms around Alec’s waist and pressing his lips to his neck. “What do you want to do now?” he asked as Alec slumped further into him.

“Sit in an ice bath and sleep for a week. My ass is sore and I’m exhausted” Alec said with a shaky chuckle. “Do you think anyone will notice if we go home?” he asked around a huge yawn.

“Probably, don’t you want to stay and accept congratulations though?” Magnus asked, looking around at the crowd, half of them too far gone to congratulate anyone and the other half looking like they wanted to climb onto the stage. 

Magnus looked down, peeking over Alec’s shoulder when he heard the soft snores coming from his husband. He couldn’t help but laugh, softly so as not to wake him, as he created a portal right there on the stage. He waved the crowd off and stood, scooping Alec up into his arms. 

His Shadowhunter didn’t even flinch when Magnus lifted him, Alec’s face coming to rest in his neck as he carried him through the portal to clean him up and put him to bed.


End file.
